UnnaturalSelection (alliance)
The First RTM During the first few months a player named Fox had a dream to lead the replicators into glourous victory. Back then there were a few of us in the game and it was easy for him to gather every replcaitor into his alliance. Fox created the Replicator Truce Movement..replicators only. Hi goal was try to get the replicatoirs to control the Universe...and it proved to be a doffucult task. But due to the game updates back then it was hard to tell who was in te RTM becuase we didnt have the peace option or a alliance update. Fox and Elusive were neck and neck for Number 1 spot it was a non stop musical chairs type thing one day Elusive will get it next Fox would get it. There was a time when Fox wanted to quit and the entire RTM pulled him out of that state of mind that and leaving the RTM wasnt a good idea. So he did Durng this Time Quatum was coming out a server that only alst for 3 months. The Beginning of US In the very begining of the game FOX had a dream of all replicators under 1 banner but it proced to be a diffucult task becuase there was no alliance system in place...soon it crumbled and only a few of us carried the RTM banners.....i have the original banner if u want to take a look at it. It Began as a dream that all replicators would band together under 1 unified banners. And I Replicate took that dream into reality, like many others he made his dream a reality, started a few awesome replicators including myself (heh). Now today the US Alliance is where u can find the strongest replicators around. All thanks too I Replicate and FOX. US vs SLA It all started as a ambition to get the replicators to rule the entire galaxy we but the problem was there were to few of us in the game and many scattered around the galaxy under many different banners. The plan we came up was we "force" a assilaition of a alliance and make them turn Replicator...to grow our numbers!. We all agreed with this plan becuase it was fun to do it. We started Alliance hunting found some other replciator alliance to come jion US, some did some didnt but we where growing slowly. Soon after we went after organics, we found some alliance but the SLA stook out like a sore thumb. It was agreed that we assimlate them first becuase if we did we would of have a great reputation of destroying a long time Alliance. First we gave them message...as always they ignored and we started to sab them..still they ignored and we went into attacking! this is when things started to kick up. NOw we could of overran the goualds like nothing if it wasnt for esker. He had to step in and save them if it wasnt for his size we would of had them all...I had a plan to mass esker into oblivion i had saved up 20k Turns...but i didnt get around to suing them becuase of university. US vs DT...US WON! How this war started was over Forum issues our forums mysterously went down and DT was behind it (thats what i been told)...later we went to war they had numbers we had power, 2 opposites sides of a replicator.(strengh in numbers). We smashed them...in the old forums i remember i posted all the weps numbers and formulas to everywep and how much power they gave with or without super soldiers I Replicate Our leader rFlash Suspension Esker The only gould that stop US from ever completeing our task and destroying the SLA...that fool... Fall and Rise of the US It began as any new day things were heading down hill for the US allaince becuase nobody did anything or wanted to do anything. Some members left slowly and soon the slowlyness became a flood members where leaving left and right, soon it was down to 8 members. OASIS pointed out that where were sinking in a post i said US will never die and a few US memebrs started to post in there too. Category:Alliances